


Cold+towel+forehead

by EileenJulia



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EileenJulia/pseuds/EileenJulia
Summary: One shot Macriley POV
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Cold+towel+forehead

The air was crisp, a slight breeze was blowing and the night sky was covered in grey clouds that made the threat of rain more eminent. The lights burned bright as the grey Ford made its way down the quiet street. Mac pulled into his usual parking spot and turned off the engine. His phone lit up at the new notification that came through. The short message was from Bozer, asking Mac where he was. Mac quickly texted him back and he stepped out of the car. 

Grabbing the brown paper bags he had brought with him, Mac tried balancing everything in his arms so that he could lock the car. As soon as the alarm beeped, he made his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. His eyes surveyed the area as had become a habit but everything looked pretty much the same since the last time he had been there. He heard the lock sliding and the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Riley. 

"Mac?" Riley sniffed as her brows came together in confusion. "What are you doing here man?"

"Bozer told me that you had a cold and that you weren't feeling well. So I brought supplies." Mac said gesturing to the bags in his arms. 

"You didn'..." Riley's whole face scrunched up she felt a sneeze building up and then she breathed out. "You didn't have to." Riley finished, stepping aside to let Mac into her apartment. 

"You don't look too good Riles." Mac commented as he could really see Riley in the light of her apartment. She was wearing a thick, fluffy beige jumpsuit and she looked a little pale other than the flushing of her cheeks and the redness at the top of her nose. "Why don't you lie down?"

"Yeah my head is killing me." Riley said walking toward her room with Mac following behind her. The last time he had been there, he had only seen the main area of Riley's apartment. Her room was different to the rest of the apartment. What struck him was the black wall in the room that Riley had decorated around. The combination of well placed mirrors, frames and little plants made the room feel cozy. On one of the side tables was a collection of pictures. One of which was the team at his house. Something about Riley including his picture in her private space made him feel good.

"Have you eaten anything?" Mac asked as he watched her lay down, pulling the covers over her her body. He only just realised that she had probably been in bed when he knocked on the door.

"No. Everything hurts. I didn't have energy to make anything."

"We both know I'm a terrible cook but I think I can make you a killer sandwich." Mac said coming closer to Riley who was huddling under the blanket despite the weather being a bit warm. "I also think you might have a fever. Can I?" Mac asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and his hand hovered over Riley's forehead. 

Riley nodded and she felt Mac's cool hand on her forehead. She breathed a little sigh of relief as his gentle touch took away some of the pounding in her head. 

"You're a little warm Riley. Could you lift your head for me?" Mac asked. 

"Yes doctor. It's just a cold you know. Stop looking so worried." Riley said as she obliged and Mac's hand moved from her forehead to lie in the curve of her neck. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was sweating. A lot. 

"It might be just a cold, but you have a fever. We need to help you cool down a little." Mac said pulling the blanket off Riley's body. "You need to take the jumpsuit off too."

"But I'm feeling so cold." Riley said eyeing the blanket that Mac had pulled away from her. 

"I don't have a thermometer with me but I can tell that you're really hot." Mac said as he put the blanket on the small stool at the foot of the bed. Realizing what he had said, Mac turned around and saw Riley chuckling. "Oh you know what I mean." Mac said laughing at little too. "Change into something a little lighter okay. I'll be right back."

Riley smiled and watched Mac walk out of her room and close the door behind him. She was surprised to see Mac when she opened the door since she was expecting Bozer, who said he would be coming over. She quickly pulled on another set of pyjamas, a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of shorts made of a light cotton fabric. The movement caused her head to hurt and she moved back toward the bed, sitting on the edge and cradling her head in her hands. 

She heard the door open and before she could look up, Mac was kneeling in front of her. 

"Here." He said, placing 2 white pills in her hand and giving her a glass of water. "It should help with the headache and muscle ache." 

"Thank you Mac." 

Mac watched Riley swallow the painkiller and he couldn't explain it, but seeing her so weak and in pain, it gave him an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

"Okay, why don't you lie back down." Mac said and Riley did as he asked. Mac pulled a light sheet he had found over Riley. Then he grabbed the bowl of cold water and a handtowel. He dipped the towel in the water and squeezed it out.  
There were some loose strands of hair that fell over Riley's forehead and Mac slowly moved them to the side. Then he dabbed the sweat off her forehead. His eyes locked on Riley's hazel ones for a moment as he moved the cold towel across her whole face. 

"The cold towel should help to bring your body temperature down." Mac said explaining what he was doing as he ended his dabbing across the top of Riley's chest and shoulders. 

"What was in the bags you brought with you?" Riley asked as Mac dipped the towel in the cold water again, squeezed it and rested on Riley's forehead.

"Ohh I brought chocolate, meds, boxes of tissue, a range of herbal teas. Ginger is really good for helping with colds. Also some snacks, cards and some movies I've been meaning to see. But now I think that you need to eat something and get some sleep. No movie marathons for you. You need to rest."

"Well whatever you gave me is already working." Riley said as she felt her eyes get a little heavier. "Mac..." Riley whispered.

"Yeah?" Mac whispered back and removed the towel from Riley's forehead. 

"You're staying right?" Riley asked.

"Always." Mac replied softly as Riley closed her eyes. 

Mac smiled and pulled the sheet all the way to her chin. He placed his hand on her forehead again and she was little cooler. Riley didn't stir despite his moving around. He felt safe in the fact that she probably wouldn't know so Mac placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned the lamp off.


End file.
